


【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 10

by tipsyflower



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyflower/pseuds/tipsyflower
Relationships: 阿拉贡x莱戈拉斯





	【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 10

Call of the Sea

10

当我跟随Aragorn进入森林之后，Gimli与哈比人分享矮人巨龙与黄金故事的声音渐渐消失了。我停了停，听着他的声音，在他几次跟我讨论要跟着我被否定之后，他勇敢地担当起分散其余同伴注意力的任务。

“至少让我留在可以听见的地方，万一你需要帮助。”他争辩，但我不同意。

“我得自己做，冒次险。”我这样给他讲。心下我确知这个下午结束之前一定会有某种叫声，但我不想让矮人在错误时刻的好意介入破坏我的计划。我给了Gimli一个眼色后，离开队伍，他轻轻点头，痛苦的神色在他脸上一瞬闪过。

我看到Aragorn的时候他在一个小块空地上练剑。尽我可能无声地接近后，我停下来看他，羡慕地注目他挥舞剑时的优美强壮。回忆起以前那些甜美的日子，爱与悲伤浸透我的心。努力压抑住悲伤，让爱在此刻占满我，走向他，故意弄出声音让他听见我。

他没有转身，只是停住了舞剑，简略地说，“我不想要你陪。”声音中没有敌意，只是一种深深的疲惫无力。

我走进空地，斜靠在树边。

“你想跟我讲话吗？”我用柔和的口气说，在声音中努力满注温情。

他转身，发怒地用剑指着我。

“‘你’到底什么时候放弃？我没有给你说得够清楚我不想听你的甜言蜜语吗？”

现在我让他看着我了，这情况有好处。

身体在树边调整了一下，一个轻微暗示性的姿势，我用手摸了一下头发，手指顺着发辩的线条往下，想起Aragorn曾经多么喜欢解开我的辫子，帮我梳理头发。如我所愿，他的目光追随我的手。

“大人，我只想给你一些舒适。”我低声说。“难道就没有我可做的事情来缓解你心中的痛苦了吗？”

我的手把玩着束衣上方的领扣，他强烈的目光似乎要烧透我的皮肤，穿过我的胸膛。

在那一刻，我以为他可能已经屈服于眼中明显可见的欲望，但是我没能赢得那么轻松。他摇摇头，开始诅咒。

“该死你！”他叫着。“你没什么可以给的。滚出我视线！”他大步走开，走向空地另一边。

我拔出Galadhrim的精灵剑。

“那么我们要决斗？”我问，用我可以收集聚来的最平静口吻。 他立刻转身，注视着我伪装出来的信心，手试着剑锋，凝视着它似乎在尊崇它的能力。这次我确信吸引了他的注意力，我半笑着看他。

“Gimli 和我发现了一个最……享受的……方式来释放紧张压力。”

他带着怒气的鼻音告诉我，我选择了正确的词语。

“Gimli 和你? 你倒真降低了眼光，和一个矮人配对！”

我心中对我的朋友道歉，微笑着看着Aragorn因为嫉妒而愤怒的脸。

“我只是做必须做的事情来保持满足。说不定你也应该遵循同样的观念标准。”

他紧盯着我，眼睛里充满了愤怒。

“要打吗？”我再次问，尽可能轻松地声音。

“是，好。”他慢慢地说着，走回空地中心，他的眼睛始终都没有离开我，他摆好了剑手的准备姿势，“别期待我留情。”

“我几时有期待过？” 我轻描淡写，知道我的轻浮姿态只会让他更加愤怒。

我上前一步，接着开打。

我知道我根本差得太远，当然的。Aragorn更加强了，而剑是他武器的首选。使用Anduril如同他延长的手臂，熟练轻松。而我只有借来的剑刃，以我的速度和敏捷来对抗的更强大的技术。很明显他会赢，我的计划也正基于此点。然而，他没有经验过的是，经过一段时间以后取得轻松胜利，那来自战斗的能量促集，经常都散发而成为简单的性欲。我必须要打，还要好好地打。

幸运的是，Aragorn情绪上的压力似乎也让他的战斗技巧变得迟滞。他的移动沉重，虽然不是迟缓，但是并不象平时有过的那样处于控制之中。这些虽然可能成为我的机会，我很快便意识到，如果一次沉重的手击，也将会很容易地让我伤得很严重——或者更糟糕——无论是出于有意的还是无意的。

出于这个意识，我自己也改变了。我发现自己打得更认真。我的注意力在聚集，血液在耳中歌唱，这现象平时只会在战斗酣处出现。我俯身，躲避，在跳开他的攻击范围时微笑。我的力量在增长，尤其在感觉到他的挫败感上升的时候。好奇怪，我发现自己真的在享受这次较量，当我把他的剑挡去一边的时候，我无法抑制住自己胜利的大笑。

Aragorn的眼睛燃烧着白炽的光芒，加快了攻击节奏。我们已经打了好几分钟，双方的呼吸都在加快。我判断中觉得应该差不多了，但是结果跟判断与否并无差别。他把我逼到树边，我的剑被击掉在一旁，——出于或者不出于我的意愿。

我站在直指咽喉的剑尖前，给出一个我希望是挑衅的微笑。

“那我输了，大人。”

“还没有，”他低声，剑往前推，他的眼睛微眯。他的注视从我的脸移到他弄出的血上。

“脱掉衣服。”

尽管一切如我计划，我才发现自己在这一刻完全找不到语言和办法来帮自己。我一直注视他的双眼，做着他命令我做的事情。他看着，饥渴显示在他眼中，当我脱着的时候，剑锋离我喉咙不到一寸， 接着他推我靠着树，目光在我身体上扫视。

“你勃起了。”

对我而言，这事实早已是痛苦的了知。尽管以身犯险，我还是禁不住对他有反应。他是Aragorn，华丽威严，我于是渴望站在他面前。

“我在想——你是不是希望从我这里得到满足？”他的声音是充满危险的平静。

“我只是服从你的愿望，大人。”

“还没有，”他又说，接着一个微笑慢慢浮现。“我想……我应该再给你一次机会。拾起剑，别想逃跑。”

这是完全没能料到的，我不得不努力咽下口水，以压制突然爆发的惊恐。可我没有选择只有服从，我摸索着掉下的剑，眼睛依然看着他。我尽量地慢，以图多一点时间让自己平静，可是没有用。

这次较量时间很短，事实上，他只是在玩我，因为我形式太过不利。我拼命集中注意，至少得想办法战斗。但是根本不可能忽略我压倒性的无助感觉，那感觉似乎只让我的勃起更加厉害，让我的身体更加不适。 Aragorn平静得不可思议，如今完全掌控局面，他的眼睛坚毅地扣住我的眼，即使在战斗的时候。

不久，我的剑再次掉下，Aragorn站在我身边，Anduril抵着我脖子。

“跪下”，他就这样说。我深呼吸，想要平息我焦虑奔腾着的脉动。——你要这个——我告诉我自己，强迫自己平静，跪在草地上。

他站在我身后，我听见他把剑丢在地上。一阵放松。尽管在Gimli面前我誓言旦旦，但其实直到此时我才确信他不会用剑做更可怕的事情。

他的手紧紧扣在我肩上，在我身体里点燃火焰。

“不，”他低声叫着。“你别想从我这里得到满足。但我会。我该怎么要你？精灵。脸朝下对着你所属于的大地，还是面朝上让我看到你眼中的痛苦？”

我无话可答，保持沉默。他做了决定，推我向前，踢开我的双膝。

我早为这个时刻做了准备，包括从Galadriel的医者那里请求来的药膏。在Aragorn与我作为情人相处的那个五天里，这本是一种我们都在表面上否认的欢愉，因为那时侯我们都知道那意味着什么，而且那时候还没有准备好进入那一阶段。我原本希望只在开始的时候痛，但是由于我的清白，因此对于现实完全未能做够准备。

他推进时尖锐的呼吸声告诉我他自己也不舒服，但是他不会就此罢手，缓慢而坚定地，他进入我。我拼命克服自己反抗这种可怕的入侵的本能，当他的手抓住我半勃的下体时，我感觉他会把我撕碎。不仅仅是疼痛；那被侵占的感觉，失去控制的状态，尤为可怕。我用尽我所知道的一切关于自己的身体的知识来强迫自己放松，绝望地分开肌肉试图拒绝他接近我的中心。幸运的是他暂停了一下，也许是为了减轻他自己的疼痛，借着那几秒钟，我让自己平息一下。

想要挣脱的想法，想要把意识从身体扯开的想法更强烈，但我知道我必须决绝这本能，我必须跟他在一起维持我所要的身体联系。每一次推入都是危险的痛苦，我也没有给予他满足让他听到我的反应。他的呼吸变的沉重，他的发出难以分辨的喉音。我努力去联系他的精神，却除了情欲，怒气和罪恶感，什么都感觉不到；他还是不让我进去。所以，就算我的思想被痛苦阴霾，我还是要看到他的脸。

我深呼气，吐息，让身体柔软下来。如我所愿，这激怒了他。他不想要我沉默的顺从。

“该死你”他又叫着，突然从我身体中抽出，痛得我眼冒金星。

他片刻不停将我翻身而过，拖着我的大腿放到他肩上，再次侵入我。

依然是难以置信的痛，但是这次感觉不一样了。我的背压着草地，指尖抓着身边的土壤，从这联系中我吸取一些力量，疼痛似乎减缓了一些。接着，他推进更深入，迫使我的膝盖压向胸前。这时不可思议的事情发生了。我开始感觉到模糊的欢娱，移动着臀部想要多些。我抓着他的手臂，看进他的眼睛。他明显在接近失去控制的界点；他的脸上有着几近惊慌的东西。

我的欲望迅速勃起，但我不能为此分心。我所有的意识全部朝向他，他用身体沉重地击拍我，在每次插入中都带着他的痛苦和自我厌恶。我用我唯一仅有的方式回应他：我的爱。我们肉体相连的每一点，他一定都能感受到此，这让他更加着怒，但我不会就此罢手。我的肌肤在轰鸣，我的脑中全是他，我的爱全部为着他，胜利的感觉在我心里增长，苦恼的喜悦冲刷着我。他如今完全无助，张着眼，带着欢愉的或者绝望的叫声，达到了高潮。

依然疼痛，身体的每处肌肉都绷紧，我一只手放开他，移向自己的欲望。好一阵子，我就那样抱着他，感觉他的体热，他在我身体里面的硬挺，那一刻，我知道他是我的。我放松再夹紧，这一次他再也无法忍受。他身体一阵痉挛，我高潮也至，那一瞬间我看着他的眼睛，我身体的每一处都歌唱着我对他的爱。

一切结束后，他紧贴着我，在我手臂间颤抖着。我看见了他眼中的悲哀，但他一声不发。

最后，我将他翻向旁边，对着他，温柔地亲吻他，感觉着他防备层的破碎。

“Legolas，”他的声音几乎破碎，眼泪最终滑下。他哭了，我抱着他，长长深深地抱着他，想起这是进入那些森林之后他第一次呼唤我的名字。我抚摸他的头发，最后他的啜泣平息，一会儿，他推开我坐直，恐惧地看着我。

“我做了什么？我对你做了什么？”他爆发。“我怎么能……我从你那里拿……”

他自我厌恶的话语本应激起我的怜悯，但那一刻，我里面的什么东西似乎破碎了。我站起，向下看他，怒火突然堆积。也许我本来可以控制一下的；也许我也知道最好不必。

“Aragorn!”我惊异于自己声音中的命令口气。“够了。”

他盯着我，震惊，沉默，嘴微张。有点吃惊，因为至今我还没告诉他我发火的原因。

“你没有*做*任何事，你没有*拿走*任何东西，是我自愿。你真的以为我可以让你强行要到我吗？那戒指让你蒙蔽得跟白痴一样了吗？”

他闭上嘴，接着再张开。““Legolas，我——”

“安静，听我讲。该停止在你的自我怜悯中打滚了。到现在为止，你想要自己一人承担痛苦和中土的罪孽已经够长时间了。你不需要Sauron帮忙就已经摧毁了你自己。但我*不会*让你承担发生在这里的责任。我自己选择把自己绑给你，你做的是我想要的，我不想听任何反对，这不仅仅是关于你和我。”

我突然意识到我在大叫，于是停止。他沉默，无话可说。我把手放在他肩膀上，略平静一点，说，“我们无法承当失去你，我们任何一个都是。”

他于是保持沉默，不过我知道他努力在理解这个状况下的极大事实——我的精神已经永远联给了他。我发觉自己可以非常清楚地阅读他的思想，也知道如果我对他沉默说话，他也可以感觉到我的话语。

-这不是那么难的决定，Aragorrn。你很早就拥有了我的爱。-

而他显示于我的表情是恳求，我同情他，把手臂环绕着他，深深吻他，吸出他的恐惧与罪恶感，代之以爱情与欲望。他在我臂弯间微颤，终于还是柔和地说，

“我永远不会原谅自己带给你这样的痛苦，Legolas。”

“我会忘记痛苦，我的爱人，但不会忘记那喜悦。”我告诉他。

他的眼光燃烧我。“我怎能……？”

“嘘……我做给你看。”

说着，我把他推倒在地上，很快脱光他的衣服。他一句话也没有说，只是在抬起背部，臀部，帮我除下衣服的时候，眼睛从未离开我的。他已经半勃，我停下，把他的欲望握在手里，跪在他双腿之间，把他的臀部移向我。我没有药膏或者润滑油来减轻疼痛，在打开他以前，我只好舔着手指。他呻吟着，但我知道他不会反抗。

起先我慢慢地要他，接着用力；我看见他眼中的泪水和对疼痛转化为欢愉的惊奇。他呻吟着，在那些断续的声音中我听到了自己的名字，当我插入冲刺，抚摩他的欲望的时候，那些呻吟一遍遍地持续。最后他的眼睛锁定我，我看到了他的灵魂；当我将他推向高峰，他叫着“我是你的，Legolas!”，接着我泄了。

*******************************

当我们重新拾起剑，穿上衣服的时候，天色已经晚了。我迅速系好束衣纽扣，而他双臂环抱着我，紧紧拥着。

“Legolas, 我爱你，但我真不知道以后会怎样。”

我理解。“别管它了，Aragorn。不可能今晚就解决完天下的难题，就这样了吧，得些安宁。”

他点头，最终被疲倦侵袭，但他不会什么都不说就让我离开他的怀抱，

“我无法表诉我有多少的歉意。你真的能原谅我吗？”

“你不能在我的怀抱中感觉到吗？”我回答。“别道歉；即使你也还没有强壮到独自一人应付那戒指的魔力。你所做的，都是被它影响。如果这是它让你能做的最糟糕的事情的话，那么我们成功了。”

他接受了，吻着我，牵起我的手，回到大帐篷，无数释怀的泪水流在那里。

那一天，我把我的心，身体和灵魂全部献给了Aragorn，我的爱将持续到永恒。那时候起，除了一件事，我对他再也不掩饰任何秘密；而那件事，却只能在无数岁月之后，被我们谈起。

我知道那戒指，知道它的声音，知道那一切在他思维中的感受。我绝对确信地知道那个下午之后，Aragorn思维中再也没有了戒指魔力的存在，所有全部的思想，都从此属于他自己。


End file.
